


Laundry Day

by Unforgotten



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Movie(s), Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten
Summary: Magda is very, very pregnant. For now, she is also very, very horny.





	

When she heard the front door, Magda called, "Come help me fold the laundry!"

A minute later, Erik came into the kitchen and embraced her from behind. His arms folded around her, drawing her back against him. He bit her on the shoulder. Two days ago, he wouldn't have dared, but since yesterday, after a month of barely being able to stand being touched...yesterday, they had made love three times, and then again this morning. It was no wonder he was taking liberties now.

His hands slipped under her shirt and up to her swollen belly. He knew better than to touch her tender breasts, but she thought he liked her belly better, anyway.

His breath warmed the back of her neck. "I missed you," he said.

"Mm," Magda said. "I missed your fingers."

Erik was very good at taking hints; she'd no more than said it when one of his hands slipped underneath the waistband of her pants and into her panties, and found her clit.

Erik's breathing was quicker and louder than it had been, and he was growing hard against her back as he stroked her clit, the sensitive flesh around it. Magda came very quickly—she had seemed to be on a hair trigger yesterday and this morning, and that had not changed—but it was not enough, and only made her ache for more.

"Fuck me," she said. "I need you inside me."

Erik made a low, grumbling, male sound that only made the ache worse. He slid a finger inside her, then another. It helped, but not enough. "Let's go lie down."

"No. Here." If she did lie down, she would not look forward to getting up again—and besides, the thought of walking as far as the bedroom, when he was already right here...it was not a pleasant idea.

"All right."

Erik withdrew his fingers, helped her to push down her pants and panties. Then Magda heard the sound of his belt, his zipper, the rustling as he opened his trousers. The next time she felt his cock, it was his skin against hers. She spread her legs to make it easier for him, and soon he was there, sliding against her swollen flesh, making her ache so badly she could have cried, or screamed, or even begged. Then he found her entrance and pushed inside, and she cried out loudly.

"—Are you all right?" he asked, going still.

Ever since she had become pregnant, Erik had forgotten what she sounded like when he was pleasing her. Every time, he had to stop and check to make sure she was all right, that he was not hurting her or the baby. 

(At first, he hadn't wanted to make love at all, just in case. She had told him he was being ridiculous, and stupid as well...and then she had asked some of her friends, just to be sure. They had said it was fine, and she had asked if it was still fine for men who were, well, bigger, and they had giggled and said that was fine, too, and she should tell them more.)

"I am fine," she said. "But you will not be if you stop now."

He began to fuck her then, slow and shallow thrusts—because of the angle, and because no matter what she said to him, he refused to be rough now that she was like this—and at first that wasn't enough either, but then abruptly it was, and she began to come around him. It was a deeper and more powerful climax than before, and one that went on and on. 

She braced her hands on the kitchen table, unable to lean over it as she once could have, and listened to Erik behind her. She did not know how he could want her like this—she was so huge and so unwieldy, and she was so greasy, everywhere—but his breathing said he did, nearly the only sound he ever made when they made love, now so loud she could not hear herself.

Then he groaned, the only other sound he ever made, and he came inside of her, but he did not collapse against her, as he once would have.

The baby was moving, the way he had yesterday morning and yesterday night, the way he had this morning when Magda had made Erik late for work. Erik's hands had been on her hips to steady her during, but now as his cock slipped out of her, they moved again to her belly. When Magda felt steady herself, she took her own hands from the table and laid them on top of his, and leaned back against him.

"You should go lie down," he said a minute later. "I'll finish up here."

Magda sniffed. "When I said you should help, that did not mean you should pleasure me and then do all my work. Go wash your hands, and we will do it together."

After another minute or two, Erik did as he was told.


End file.
